love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yume☆ONCE AGAIN
is a character song for Asagi sung by Kotori Minami. The song is featured in . It was released on April 24, 2013. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Ken Nishizoe, and arranged by fandelmale. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACA-15293)' 'CD' # # # # #I’ll smile for yours # # # # #NEURON,NEURON!! Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ha~i! watashi wa genki desu Mata koko de aete Ha~i! hontou ni yokatta Ha~i! shiranai? uso desho? Kimi shoshinsha ka na Ha~i! Doko demo itsudemo ojama ni kuru yo Mane dekinai nebaridzuyo sa Sore zo Kyuuto na aisare Kyara Wasureta nante iwasenai yo Akiramenai kokoro de nerau asu no shuyaku Watashi ni wa yume ga niau yume☆ONCE AGAIN Dakara onegai kimi mochi kara kashite Watashitachi yume no tame ni kakumei suru no Sonna yabo pikarasete! O~i! minna wa genki kai Mada asobitai kai? O~i! issho ni dou ka na saa, oide! O~i! Atarashi sekai de Abaretai kibun O~i! Dokodemo itsudemo deban ga areba Kaketsukeru to yakusoku da yo Watashi shuuru na zannen Kyara Wasureru nante yurusanai yo Hekotarenai kokoro de tsukame asu no shuyaku Kanawanai yume wa iya yo yume☆ONCE AGAIN Sou yo onegai kimi no Chikara koso ga Akogare no yume ni todoku kakumei kamo ne Sonna kibou pika pika sa Hekotarenai kokoro de tsukame asu no shuyaku Kanawanai yume wa iya yo yume☆ONCE AGAIN Akiramenai kokoro de nerau asu no shuyaku Watashi ni wa yume ga niau yume☆ONCE AGAIN Dakara onegai kimi mochi kara kashite Watashitachi yume no tame ni kakumei suru no Sonna yabo pikarasete! |-| Kanji= はーい!　私は元気でーす またここで会えて はーい!　本当によかった はーい!　知らない?嘘でしょ? キミ初心者かな はーい! どこでもいつでもお邪魔に来るよ 真似できない　粘り強さ それぞキュートな愛されキャラ 忘れたなんて言わせないよ あきらめない心で　狙う明日の主役 私には夢が似合う　夢☆ONCE AGAIN だからお願い　キミもちから貸して 私たち夢のために革命するの そんな野望ピカらせて! おーい!　みんなは元気かーい まだ遊びたいかい? おーい!　一緒にどうかな　さあ、おいで! おーい!　新しい世界で あばれたい気分 おーい!　どこでもいつでも出番があれば 駆けつけると　約束だよ 私シュールな残念キャラ 忘れるなんて許さないよ へこたれない心で　つかめ明日の主役 叶わない夢はイヤよ　夢☆ONCE AGAIN そうよお願い　キミのちからこそが 憧れの夢に届く革命かもね そんな希望ピカピカさ へこたれない心で　つかめ明日の主役 叶わない夢はイヤよ　夢☆ONCE AGAIN あきらめない心で　狙う明日の主役 私には夢が似合う　夢☆ONCE AGAIN だからお願い　キミもちから貸して 私たち夢のために革命するの そんな野望ピカらせて! |-| English= Yes~! I’m feeling great Let’s meet here again Yes~! I truly am glad Yes~! You don’t know? That’s a lie, right? I wonder if you’re a beginner Yes~! No matter the place or time, I’ll come to visit you I can’t imitate that tenacity That kind of cute, loving character As if I had forgotten that, don’t make me say it Within my unbeatable heart is the leading role that aims for tomorrow The dream within me suits me, dream☆ONCE AGAIN Therefore, please lend me what you own Revolt for the sake of our dream Make such unrefinedness sparkle! Hey~! Is everyone doing well? Do you still want to play? Hey~! I wonder how it will be together. Now, come here! Hey~! In the new world There is a rampaging mood Hey~! No matter the time or place, if it were my turn… “I will rush to you”, that was a promise I’m a surreal, disappointing character As if I forgot that, I won’t forgive you Within the heart that never gives up is the leading role that seizes tomorrow The unchanging dream is unpleasant, dream☆ONCE AGAIN That’s right, please, I definitely need your strength You probably have to revolt to reach the aspired dream That kind of hope is sparkling Within the heart that never gives up is the leading role the seizes tomorrow The unchanging dream is unpleasant, dream☆ONCE AGAIN Within my unbeatable heart is the leading role that aims for tomorrow The dream within me suits me, dream☆ONCE AGAIN Therefore, please lend me what you own Revolt for the sake of our dream Make such unrefinedness sparkle! Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Love Live! Category:Kotori Minami